The Only One Left Dancing
by HawkRider
Summary: MidnightxRose's friendship challenge. My mask is a curse, the thing that makes me blend in, that I never let anyone know what is hiding. It was unbreakable. Until now. Riku/Roxas/Sora friendship. WARNING: Fangirls, a scarily observant Sora, hyperactive duo, a marriage of a nail and a leg and too many suggestive gifts and matchmaking attempts and attempts at proving a couple.
1. Hello

**Slightly later than I promised, you, but here is Chapter 1 of _The Only One Left Dancing._**

**Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and the challenge and themes belong to MidnightxRose.**

* * *

**Theme One: Hello**

* * *

"Hello. Nice of you to come."

I smiled that fake smile again as shook the man's hand, ushering him into the school for the open event, giving him a hopefully good first impression of the school.

Not that I was really all that suited to the job. The smile was a complete masquerade, a mask that hid my real emotions. Ones that rarely saw the light of day. Ones that not even my sister knew about...

"Hello. Nice of you to come." This was a very stern looking woman followed by two ugly girls in gaudy outfits. They looked ridiculous.

"Move aside." Came the stern reply. The trio stalked past, the two girls instantly walking over to the first good looking guy they could see, a silverette boy whose name I couldn't remember. I did remember that he was patient enough to deal with them fawning over him though.

My sister, Naminé. She was definitely the person I had the highest respect for. She's kind and understanding, as well as a great artist. Some of her work was in art galleries under the alias Xeniman. All it was was her name backwards with an 'X' at the beginning. She didn't actually know I knew, but it was painfully obvious, especially after seeing a painting I knew was her's in one of the exhibitions.

"Hello. Nice of you to come."

"Why thank you." The girl smiled, blushing slightly as she shook my hand. I couldn't help but notice how worn it was.

She looked nervous, almost unsure, so I played my part."I'd recommend the tall brunette over there." I pointed at him. Terra was well known for being serious and dark, but he was also quite friendly when you gave him a chance. He was also my twin's best friend.

Yeah, younger sister beats identical twin by a long way. It shouldn't be too difficult to notice just how different we are from each other.

"Hello. Nice of you to come." _Nami or Ven would be so much better at this job..._

"Hello... Roxas!" I blinked back my surprise at the cheery outburst, fighting back the urge to ask him how he knew my name. _Stupid tag..._ "I'm Sora!" He grinned.

_He's the first person to notice..._

He walked past, patting my back. "See you Roxy!"

_Barely past hello and he's given me a nickname?_ I watched him pass through the doors before I turned and recycled.

"Hello. Nice of you to come."

* * *

**Word Count: 422**


	2. Conversation

**Theme Two: Conversation**

* * *

"So how was that?"

"Repetitive. Very repetitive."

"That's what you should have expected! You signed up for that ob after all!" Namine smiled as she spoke, wagging her finger at me.

_Signed up my foot..._ "I didn't know about the script." I joked. My smile was faked, my mask covering my face.

I hadn't signed up for the job. My teacher had just assumed I'd go for it, and so he'd put my name down for the position as a guide, and only actually found when I'd actually arrived on that mid-June Saturday morning, the final push for getting people to come to the school. I was so tired, and bored, that the only reason I didn't fall asleep in the car was because my Dad has a horrible habit of playing music too loud.

Especially in the car.

My patience was drawn so thin by that point that it had managed to crack my mask, just enough to to render me silent until the next morning. Thankfully they'd all assumed it was purely from the job I'd 'volunteered for'.

_Which is technically true._

"Twilight Town to Roxas! Come in Roxas!"

"Roxas?" My mask returned just in time.

"Sheesh, for a minute it was like talking to a brick wall." She replied.

"Or having a conversation with yourself."

"Morning Ven!" Namine grinned as my twin came down the stairs, running to trap him in a hug.

He coughed, faking choking. "Can't... breathe...!" He panted. Namine released her brother, who waited a few seconds before he hugged her back, being mimiced by the new victim.

The two then immediately struck up conversation, and I knew that my own with Namine was over and done with.

I stood and headed to the kitchen, ignored by my siblings, and let my mask slip, dropping ever so slightly.

Just enough to cry as I listened to the conversation through the door.

* * *

**Word Count: 327**


	3. Something

**Theme Three: Something**

* * *

I felt something strange that summer, some nagging feeling that I couldn't identify. It distracted me from all the other somethings that were going on in my life.

The something that was going to the beach. (Naminé dragged me along, saying that I needed to 'meet new people', as well as that I 'didn't have enough friends'. Which would be very true.)

The something that was going to an art gallery. (Again, Naminé. They had an exhibition of her work, or rather Xeniman's, which she claimed was to see 'her hero's art', but I knew to really be her stroking her own ego.)

And then of course, the something that was parent's evening (Ven got lucky, he got to go around with Mum while I got stoic Dad. Naminé got to stay at home and watch TV.) The somethings they were saying were generally good (quiet, hard working, friendly, consistent, helpful...) but Dad had this perpetual disappointed scowl on his face (slight frown, lips drawn slightly in, angry eyes, and overall scary) that had half the teachers shaking in their shoes.

But this was a different type of something. It wasn't a physical something, it was a feeling, a premonition.

I know, call it stupid, but don't forget the Trojan prophetess Cassandra, who was cursed to always be right but never believed. I don't discredit these strange somethings, no matter how ridiculous.

This was one of the more serious somethings though. It felt like change, something new, and then something tragic.

I highly doubted this something though. After all, Naminé's alternative motive for taking me to the beach had failed (she introduced me to a girl who had a huge crush on me.) My teachers may label me friendly, but I kept talking to strangers to an absolute minimum. My mask got hit enough as it was. I didn't want to risk it being shattered. I couldn't have picked up all of the pieces in time for dropping that bombshell on Naminé. And the rest of my family.

Anyway, change wasn't likely. My façade would change, but inside I wouldn't. Couldn't.

It was something I just couldn't do.

* * *

**Word Count: 358**


	4. Feeling

**Theme Four: Feeling**

* * *

School came back too quickly. Hat's all that could be said about it. Far too quickly.

Then again, I guess it's my fault for wasting so much of that time. It wasn't quite rare for me to go out, calling out over my shoulder that I was going out to see one of my (fictional) friends (I just called out the name of someone I vaguely knew, who Ven didn't) and walked down the road, then headed down the alley behind our house, climbing the fence and sneaking through the (overgrown) plants to the tree I always used, with a branch almost overhanging my window. From here, and from my room, I could get to the roof.

But that feeling, that something hadn't left. And once school started again, I felt another join it. Not always, mainly at break and lunch, although the feeling was there in some classes as well.

This feeling, while not... bad exactly, was unnerving. It felt like someone was watching me, watching everything I did.

I was sure that this feeling was pure paranoia, something as simple as that. It seemed to have been almost a side effect of my masquerade, the one I was playing long after the other dancers had left.

_I sound like a bad poet. Or a bad fortune cookie. Correction, a fortune cookie. But it is still true..._

It's also true that my subconscious refused to believe that it was paranoia, and so whenever I felt that feeling, my head snapped round, trying to catch whoever it was watching me.

It never worked. All I saw were the gaggle of students and an empty classroom when it happened in a quiz, netting me a detention.

"Roxas, why do you keep turning your head?" Ven asked me the question completely out of the blue on a walk between two lessons. It was only a few weeks after school had started again.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, trying to ignore the feeling, which had suddenly returned with a vengeance.

"Don't play dumb. You've been doing it almost constantly!" He accused. "I..." I stopped the inevitable rant by turning a corner, darting away from my brother as I headed to the classroom for my next lesson.

The feeling felt like I would never go, and I wasn't about to drop my mask to see if it really was a side effect. People were unpredictable, and Naminé never knocked before entering a room. Much too risky.

But still, I wanted to know who it was, who gave me this feeling of being watched. Was it me? Or someone else? I had a feeling it would be difficult to find out...

* * *

**Word Count: 452**


	5. Personality

**Why didn't I write this sooner?**

* * *

**Theme Four: Personality**

* * *

I realised what that feeling was only a couple of weeks after they started. It was one lunch time. I'd gotten my food and headed for my usual table. Ven, and more recently Naminé, always joined me there, but both always took their time in choosing what to eat, as well as in getting to the room and even putting away their bags.

I heard some people sit at the table behind me, silently glad that they hadn't sat around me.

"I still think you're wrong." That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Go on then. Tell us your reasoning." That one I did recognize. It was a girl called Kairi, in my year. We shared a few lessons, but had never really talked.

"Well, Roxas is always friendly, getting along with everyone." That got my attention.

"Yeah, so?"

"He never starts a conversation." The boy continued. "He never makes eye contact either. And he never hangs out with people." _Whoever this guy is, he'd make a good detective._

"I'm sure you're mistaken." Kairi told him.

"I'm sure I'm not." The boy answered. "His personality doesn't fit his actions." There was a sigh. "He's a real enigma..."

"You just want a conspiracy theory." Came the reply.

"True." The boy didn't even try to deny it.

Suddenly something hit the back of my head. "Oh, sorry... Roxas?" I turned to see a head of brown, spiky hair and deep blue eyes looking at me. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah." I stood, picking up my tray.

"See! I told you there was something!" He shouted to Kairi.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm late for a club." I tilted my tray, showing him the empty plate.

"Oh..." It sounded like he wanted to hit himself from jumping to conclusions.

I turned to leave, but something happened.

I don't know what it was I tripped over. All I knew was that one second I was walking forwards, the next I was on the ground, on top of someone.

Several girls squealed, and I realised just how close our lips were...

* * *

**Word Count: 368**


	6. Eyes

**Theme Six: Eyes**

* * *

I saw his eyes first, a deep sea green that looked somewhat annoyed, before I realised how strange it looked, staring into a guy's eyes moments after falling on top of him, especially when there was barely any space between our lips.

I stood quickly, getting a minor headache in return, and reached down to help him up. "Sorry." I told him, pulling him up to his feet. I saw many people watching us, some with excitement covering their faces.

I recognized him immediately. He was the silverette with the giant fan club that consisted of most of the female population of the school, as well as some of the guys. And since girls outnumber boys in this school by about seven to five, the chances were someone picked at random would have a crush on him.

I couldn't remember his name though.

"It's fine." He dismissed, brushing himself down. I was glad we were both finished, otherwise (judging by his bowls) we'd have ended up covered in spaghetti Bolognese and mushroom soup. Not to mention bread, tuna and lemon drizzle cake.

Suddenly, he winced, pain flashing in his eyes as his right leg seemed to suddenly stop working. I glanced down, and saw an area of red forming in his trousers, at the bottom, around a point where a nail had pierced the material and entered the leg.

I helped him up, without a word, and supported him as I half carried him out of the dining room, towards the nurse's office as countless pairs of eyes followed us.

"What's your name again?" I asked, trying to distract him from the pain.

"Riku." He replied, slightly blunt. "And your's?"

"I'm Roxas."

"Nice name."

"... Thanks I guess..." I really wasn't sure what he meant by that. It was a strange comment. "You do realise that you could sue the school for this, don't you?" I added.

"Nah, I know who it was." He told me. I blinked, confused. "That stupid Axel guy. He's always pulling pranks like this. Especially on me." This Axel guy sounded dangerous. Normally his pranks involve fire though..." Very dangerous.

"So how do you know it was him?" I asked.

He looked up, and our eyes met. His expression made it look like he thought I was an idiot. "I saw him."

* * *

**Word Count: 400**


	7. Smile

**Theme Seven: Smile**

* * *

We stumbled into the nurse's office. Riku was pretty heavy, and almost one point five times my height.

The nurse appeared, a smile on her face. "Hello. What can I do..." She trailed off once she saw Riku's leg. "Come in! Quickly!" She hustled us in. I noticed a girl sitting in the waiting room, obviously angry that we'd gotten priority.

She looked like she only had a headache. She probably just had low blood pressure.

I'll spare the more gory details, but what the nurse did was put on a pair of disposable gloves before giving Riku some painkillers, a maximum dose I noticed, and a glass of water, then tore open the trouser leg, giving her full access to the would. Then she gave him something to bite, before taking hold of the nail and yanking it out, very suddenly.

Riku screamed in pain, muffled by whatever he was biting down on. At a glance, I saw that the girl outside was now looking very worried, scared even.

I rubbed Riku's back, then looked to the nurse, seeing her with a large piece of cotton and a bottle. She poured some of the contents of the bottle onto the cotton, and pressed it against the wound, making Riku hiss with pain.

"Could you get the bandages. Bottom cupboard on the right." I got there quickly, opening it and pulling out a large roll of bandages. I think there could have been two reasons for my being calm. It was either my mask, or how calm the nurse was. I held them out to her. "Thank you. Now, could you put some gloves on and hold this here?"

I didn't answer, just slipped on another pair of the gloves, taking the swab and pressing it against the wound while the nurse wrapped the bandage around it.

"And, lift." I pulled off the swab, pulling back as the would was covered. "And, it's done." She stood and stepped back with a smile. "Now, no overusing that leg. Give it plenty of rest." She cautioned. "And no Games lessons for you until it has healed properly." She added.

"I'll make sure to remember."

"I'll let the Games staff know... Riku... what was it again?" She asked.

"Riku Estheim." He answered, wincing as he moved his leg. It must have been painful, the painkillers were not stifling it much.

"Right." She checked the clock. "Come back just before school ends. I'll give you some more painkillers then." She told him, smiling brightly. "Oh, and... Roxas, right? You should help him get to his next lesson."

"Of course." I smiled my own fake smile, helping Riku to stand and half carrying him to the door. "Can you let someone know that we are in?" I asked, noticing that registration was just ending.

"Of course." Once again, she smiled as I helped Riku out of the room.

* * *

**Word Count: 500**


	8. Interesting

**Theme Eight: Interesting**

* * *

By the next week, what had happened to Riku was already at the back of my mind. Walking to school, all I was thinking was of Sora. How had he seen through my mask like he had? Nobody ever noticed any flaw in the mask. It was practically a second skin, it was so close to perfect.

Ven hadn't noticed.

Naminé hadn't noticed.

Even the teachers who claim to be excellent judges of character hadn't noticed.

So why had Sora?

As I walked through the gates, I vaguely noticed Ven and Naminé heading off. We were in school slightly later than normal, so we had to go straight to our form rooms.

As I walked, I noticed, vaguely, someone walking towards me.

"Hi Riku." I called as he walked up to me.

"Hey there." I noticed he still had a slight limp, but it seemed to have stopped hurting. Either that, or the painkillers were actually working now. "Listen, I really should thank you for helping me the other day."

"It's nothing. Anyone would have done it."

"Except Axel." He added, probably visualizing strangling whomever Axel was. Or stabbing. Or torturing.

Some for of pain infliction.

"True." We were still walking towards my form room, set away from the others in our year. "Don't you need to get to your form?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm in the same one as you." Mentally I slapped myself. _How could I forget THAT!?_

That was when we really began talking. His hanging out with me was initially a 'thank you' of sorts, but then it almost evolved into friendship, not at all at a slow pace, but not quite a quick one either. It was mid October by that time.

Something that was quite interesting, however, was how quickly it happened. I, mean, one day we were just talking as normal, when he suddenly asked if I wanted to go over to his home. After a moments thought, I accepted.

Later that day, I found a piece of paper with his address and phone number.

* * *

**Word Count: 350**


	9. Inside

**Theme Nine: Inside**

* * *

And now Riku is in my life. He is an actual part of it. Not like he was before, someone I could walk past and not recognize.

But still, it's not going to be good.

My mask splinters, it cracks. The masquerade is not yet over for me, although for everyone else that moment has long past.

Oh sure, ask anyone and, in some way or another, they will tell you that I left with them. But I still waited inside. The music was still playing for me, and I was the only one left dancing.

Every time I saw someone happy, made someone happy, heard someone happy, I felt another twist of the knife, buried within my side.

Oh, sure. Naminé and Ven knew about what was inside me, that it was still inside me, just not that the feelings were still inside me.

And it wasn't just seeing people be happy. It was to see them being able to show their true colours. It was seeing people content, seeing them laughing, crying, loving. It was me pretending to be happy, pretending to laugh, to love, to care. To be content. To have finished the dance.

Each twisted the knife, salted the wound, added another insult to the injury, however you wanted to put it.

But I couldn't fight what was inside of me. It was too difficult, too painful. Like the knife grew as it twisted, cutting and tearing more and more flesh.

I held my side, lying down in my bed. I was supposed to be doing homework, but if anyone came in it would be easy to tell them that it was hurting again.

After all, it was. And I knew it wouldn't go. It was going to be a feature in my life forever. Airport staff would always hate me.

It is who I am. I can't change it. I don't want to.

All I want to change, all I want to get rid of... Is my mask.

What would I give to be able to live without my mask? What wouldn't I?

* * *

**Word Count: 348**

**Can you guess what happened? If not, you'll find out soon.**


	10. Spark

**Theme Ten: Spark**

* * *

The day after my silent fit of pain in my room, I had a Physics lesson. I was in the same class as Riku. Now, whenever we had practicals we worked together. Sometimes, we were the only ones actually working on the practical, the other people just goofing off.

Anyway, this lesson was a practical. As always, the group next to ours was more focused on talking than doing the experiment. As for me and Riku, we were almost telepathic at these times. We knew exactly what to do, how to do it and which of us would do it, and so if we spotted something the other person needed, it was instantly passed.

Anyway, we were silently working on making an armature, a spinning block of wood with loops of wire and two magnets.

Anyway, we built it quickly. I prepared the wooden block while Riku sorted out the wiring.

"Miss? Can I go to the toilet?" One of the two next to us, a girl who I recognized but couldn't place, asked.

"Yes. But be fast." The teacher warned. She was setting up some demonstration for later on in the lesson.

She rushed off, but I was already back to work, looping the wire around and around.

"Done." I glanced briefly at Riku, who had moved on to pushing pegs into the stand.

I finished winding the wire and lined the armature up with the pegs, placing it in between. Then I pushed a pivot through the middle, before pushing the base into the magnet frame.

I looked at Riku, who then placed the exposed wires into place, trapping them in place under a pin and letting them brush against the exposed ends of the wires on the armature.

I waited for his hands to move clear, and flicked the switch.

It span perfectly.

"And... there!" The other person in the duo next to us practically shouted as he flicked the switch to turn on the power pack.

Sparks flew everywhere.

Mostly towards me.

Everyone turned to look as I scrambled away, knocking over my chair in the process.

The boy who flicked the switch being too shocked, Riku reached over quickly and hit the mains power switch, shutting off the whole thing. The sparks faded, and I checked my hands for any damage. Other than a few tiny burns, nothing.

"Sora Leonheart." I heard a gulp, and looked up to see none other than the person who had so populated my thoughts. "Don't you need to say something?"

"S-S-Sorry..." He stammered.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

He turned. "Sorry... Roxas?"

"It's fine." I dismissed. _Was it just me, or did I just hear some fangirls?_

"Idiot." Riku mumbled, and I chuckled.

* * *

**Word Count: 466**

**Yeah, you may notice several more of these random scenes which are basically padding and have little/no plot development, and are just there for padding.**


	11. Star

**Theme Eleven: Star**

* * *

"_Now, who is the biggest Scrooge in the class?"_

"_I am." I looked at Riku, who had said the exact same thing as me, at the exact same time. "No, it's me." I chuckled, sounding genuine. We were speaking in unison._

"_Well, then you have a job. Go to the Main Hall at lunch, both of you."_

_I sighed, hoping that it was a one time event._

I was not so lucky. Both of us were given the job of helping to build the Nativity set for the Christmas production. One that was really much too complicated. All I knew was that I was not going for one of the jobs needing at large ladder. I did still get spasms of pain on occasion, and I have little head for highs, when ladders are involved anyway.

So, we got the job of hanging the stars on the back curtain.

We were laborers, and not the only ones. It seemed to be a job given to the Scrooges of each form. And the departmental detention victims for art and drama.

Meaning there were eleven of us.

The only other worker was one of the teachers, who was mainly supervising.

I was on a step ladder, which was just low enough for me to not begin to panic, and was pinning small stars onto the black fabric. Riku was working on the higher ones, having a better head for it. In fact, stars were what all the work today was centered around, cutting then out and pinning them to the curtains, or handing them from the roof.

The door opened. "Sorry I'm late!" I turned to see Sora. Again. _Is he following me or something?_

"It's alright. You're a volunteer, you didn't have to come at all!" _So what are we?_

"So, what should I do?" It was only about half a minute before Sora was setting up another step ladder nearby, apparently helping us.

"So, why are you two here?"

"The form 'Scrooges'." Riku replied, above us.

"What? You two don't like Christmas!?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why not!?" His emotion seemed to have changed to curious.

"It never really worked out for me." Riku answered. "Plus I'm an atheist."

"And for me... Christmas never really worked out..." I replied, purposely vague.

"Why not?" I reached down to my side, unconsciously.

"It just... never worked out."

Sora looked like he was about to pry further, but the teacher shouted at us to 'stop talking and start starring'.

_Way to go, grammar star!_

* * *

**Word Count: 440**


	12. Cry

**Theme Twelve: Cry**

* * *

"Goodnight!" I called over my shoulder as I headed to my room.

"Night!" My Dad, the only one of us who hadn't yet gone up, called back.

I walked into my room and made sure the door was shut. It was slightly warped, so it took a little bit of a push, but I managed it in the end.

That done, I instantly let my mask drop. Naminé was in bed, most likely asleep, along with everyone save for Dad, and he would never enter one of our bedrooms without knocking. Besides, he'd go to bed soon anyway. After grabbing two of our favourite biscuit. His and my favourite, that is. Ginger snaps.

Tears instantly began to fall. I didn't even try to stop myself from crying. There was pain in my side, and I gripped it in my hand, instinct overriding everything.

I began to trace the area, remembering when it happened and causing more pain in my side. Causing more tears to fall.

Things always hurt more when you think about them. If I could stop then I would. But I can't.

But I never stopped thinking about it, I never stopped crying.

I fell on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as more tears fell. I always did this. Every night I did this.

And probably always would.

You know, people always say you shouldn't cry, but I see nothing wrong with it. It is a brilliant way to release your emotions. The best way.

Especially when you have to hide them. Like me. My mask, while it hid my true emotions, it also stuffed them all into a tiny space, a space that needed to be emptied often.

Crying is the best way to unleash your emotions, to let them go.

I just wished that crying could keep them away as well...

Or could have kept whoever it was away, almost seven years ago.

* * *

**Word Count: 321**


	13. Wings

**Theme Thirteen: Wings**

* * *

Work on the Nativity set was going well. The stars were all hung up and we had all of the materials for the set.

What we didn't have was a constructed set. We had to build it ourselves. Joy.

As we were working, I started to hear someone hum. Then sing.

_Once upon a dream  
Moonlit wings come into view  
Winter casts her spell  
And all the world is born anew  
A child sees a star through a window  
He knows with all his heart  
That wonder is coming  
Waiting  
Hoping  
Believing  
_

"Who's that singing?" I asked Riku. We were working on one of the doors that would represent the full inns.

"No clue." I looked around, seeing if I could spot the source of the song.

_Only in December  
Are hearts so full  
Or feel more alone  
Could it be the same  
For everyone_

"Hey, isn't that Sora's voice?" Riku asked.

"Yeah..." I looked but couldn't see him. Then I realised where he was, and looked around the wall the door frame was leaning on.

There he was, working on the second door with someone else.

Only in December  
Can the broken heart  
Feel so alive  
And the autumn ashes  
Become the fires of December  
Can I be inside  
And out of the cold  
Still I know  
December always leads me home  
I still believe in magic  
Always leads me home  
And I still believe in miracles, mmm yes  
Still believe in Christmas  
I still believe in love

"I love the second line." I heard him say. "_Moonlit wings come into view._"

I felt myself agreeing, but I didn't know why. It was one of those lines that seem to pad the song. It had no other mention of wings.

"Oh, hey Roxas." I blinked and realised he'd seen me. "Sorry. Was I disturbing you?"

"No, it's fine." I dismissed, already finding that the tune was entering my head.

"All right!" He smiled, and I returned to the other side of the wall, getting back to work as I tried not to hum along as Sora once again sang that song.

* * *

**Word Count: 362**

**Note: The song is Kenny Loggins' song _December_. I don't own it. And yes, this is filler.  
**


	14. Animal

**Theme Fourteen: Animal**

* * *

Frankly, I surprised myself when I didn't have to lie when I left the house. I was actually going to someone's house.

Specifically Riku's.

The walk didn't take all that long. About five or ten minutes.

Frankly, it's the first time I've been to a house belonging to someone outside of my family. Literally, the first time.

Since I was nine, anyway. Before that, I'd gone a couple of times.

So, yeah. I'm inexperienced.

Anyway, the door opened to a young boy, his hair silver like Riku's. _I guess it's the same for their parents..._ I mused.

"I'm here to see Riku." I told him.

"I figured." He replied. He stepped aside to let me in. "Head to the top. He's got the attic room." He wasn't exactly kind when he gave the directions.

"Sorry about him." I looked up the stairs. Riku was leaning on the banister at the top. "Hope's always been a grump." He smirked.

"Hey!" The boy, now named Hope, glared at the taller silverette.

"Sheesh. Don't pull out that boomerang of yours."

"Wait, what?" I looked between the two, slightly nervous.

"Never mind. Come on up." I followed Riku up the stairs, sort of glad to get away from the younger brother.

As I hit the top of the stairs, I was suddenly attacked by some vicious animal.

Riku chuckled. "Down boy." He ordered. The dog went down, back onto four legs, and sat at my feet. "Sorry. Goofy can get overexcited when he meets new people."

"I noticed..." I muttered. Frankly, animals aren't really my thing.

"Anyway, shall we go up?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Despite three more attacks from the animal, the day was fun. We played video games for a while, before Riku's mother, Nora, knocked on the door.

Oh, nearly forgot. Riku's room is great. It takes up about half of the floor, the other half being a flat, open air section accessible only by a window in Riku's room. There was a staircase leading up to nothing but the door to the room.

Inside the room, well. It was different from the rest of the house. It felt really lived in, with posters and photos covering the walls, a good queen sized bed and even a very large TV, hooked up to three different games consoles, PS3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii.

As for the rest of the house... It didn't feel like a family home. There were bookcases, but they didn't have much in them. Just some academic texts and some magazines. Nothing of either Riku or Hope's.

Even in the family photograph on the mantle piece. Hope looked sullen while Riku was unreadable.

Although there was one of Riku, Hope and Nora, probably taken by their dad, Bartholomew, which had all of them smiling. Frankly, I don't think anyone knew about the picture until it was up.

And the dog. It practically lived in Riku's room. I doubt it ever saw much of the other rooms.

And the meal just seemed tense. It was a table for six, and I couldn't help but notice that Nora seemed to form a bridge of sorts between us and Bartholomew. Neither him nor the brothers struck up a conversation without Nora's assistance.

What I assumed was that neither boy liked their dad, but what I also saw, just in glimpses, was that their dad just didn't know how to express his emotions properly.

And the animal...

It obviously belonged to Riku, but Hope also took an interest in it. Which I was relieved about, it showed that there was more to their relationship than just bickering.

* * *

**Word Count: 618**

**Yeah, this is more about Riku's family. Hope will probably be the only one to get another mention. Besides Riku, obviously.  
**


	15. Sky

**Theme Fifteen: Sky**

* * *

We were eating lunch when it happened. It was hot, we ate outside. Not quite in tune with the school rules, but I don't think packed lunches were quite allowed either.

Well, we leaned against a tree, eating the sandwiches we'd packed ourselves. We weren't looking anywhere specifically, just in the vague direction of the sky.

I don't know what made me ask it.

"What do you think of Sora?"

I surprised him, I think. But instead of showing it, he just made a slightly strange comment.

"It means sky, doesn't it?"

I blinked. "I mean his personality. What do you think of it?"

"He's... weird." That was definitely true. "But..." He paused. "If you like that sort of thing, then he'd probably be a laugh."

Unfortunately, I had just taken a gulp of water from a bottle. I barely stopped it from spraying out all over me.

As it was, I began to choke on it.

"You alright?" Riku looked over, saw me chocking, and began to slap me on the back.

Eventually, it went down. I coughed, a lot, before I finally settled down.

"That's a relief." He muttered, still looking slightly panicked.

"THERE THEY ARE!" We flinched in union from the screams.

"What the..." I muttered, looking towards the veritable army of girls who were now charging towards us.

"Great. My fan club..." Riku muttered, sounding annoyed.

"What?" I didn't get a reply, as the girls hit just then.

"OH! Look at you two!" We stared at the girl who seemed to be the leader. "You two are so cute together, staring at the sky as you sit together, eating your lunches! Such a discreet show of love!"

This time, I couldn't hold onto the water. It sprayed all over the surrounding girls.

"We're not dating!" Riku growled, glaring.

"Oh! Denial! So cute!" The girls were still screaming in unison. "What about when Roxas came over to your home?"

"Why do you think we're dating?" I asked, curious.

"You're not serious? You two kissed in the dining room!"

I could have died of embarrassment. "Any tips?" I whispered.

"Well, in my experience, the best way to escape is this..."

He whispered instructions. I blushed for one second, then it fell. "Sure."

We leaned towards each other. The instant our foreheads touched, the girls all cooed, leaning in expectantly.

"Now." Riku said, and we sprang up, grabbing our bags in the process, and ran through the startled crowd that had gathered under the blue sky.

* * *

**Word Count: 440**


	16. Moonlight

**Theme Sixteen: Moonlight**

* * *

The next day, we were continuing work on the Nativity. We were still building the set, but we were progressing quickly. Half of the set was built, just needing painting.

"So, what's our job today?" I asked.

"Don't know. Probably the same." Riku replied, discreetly looking around for any fan girls.

"Yeah, more carpentry." I muttered, opening the door.

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

"Is that Sora singing?" Riku asked.

"You've got to admit that he's good." I was nodding along despite myself.

We walked into the room.

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

"You know, I think we missed the start of the song." Riku commented.

"Most of it." I noted."

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby_

"Are you feeling at all disturbed?" I asked. Pretty much everyone was watching the brunette, some shocked and some in wonder forwards slash awe.

"Just a little."

"I don't blame you."

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

"Yeah, we missed most of it." I noted.

"Still, it was good..."

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

There was a round of applause. An actual round of applause.

Sora looked surprised. He was looking around, blushing. "Was I really that loud?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry! You were great!" Someone called.

"You have to be! You're the lead singer!"

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't you know? Sora's in a band." Riku told me. "It's called Kingdom Hearts. Sora's lead singer."

"What?" I knew he was a good singer, but still! He was in a band? That annoying guy, too observant for his own good.

Sang.

He went back to work, still humming that same song. And I was still thinking the last verse over and over again.

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

* * *

**Word Count: 460**

**Another song, this one is Jessie J's Domino. Which I own in no way at all.**


	17. Strange

**Theme Seventeen: Strange**

* * *

After hearing Sora sing, we went straight to work. As always, we worked as a team, getting both of our jobs done at a faster speed. It actually worked really well, and meant we would change jobs when we wanted.

Because of that, we got to talk while we worked.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like there's something wrong with Sora?"

"How do you mean?" I looked at Riku.

"Well... he's just... strange." I sighed. "Terrible way of putting it, I know." I sighed. Again.

"Not any more strange than any of us." That confused me. "All of us are strange in our own way."

I forced a smile onto my mask. "Wow, Riku. When did you get so deep?"

"Shut up." He scolded, mocking a swipe at my head. I chuckled, a perfect act. "So, why do you think Sora's any stranger than the rest of us?"

"I dunno." I sighed. "He's just so weird." _Like I'm one to talk._

"No. You're the one who's strange." I blinked in surprise at the accusation. Genuine surprise, this time. "I have a question. Why do you keep clutching your side?"

I blanched. "I don't." I told him.

"Yes you do. Whenever you look nervous. Sometimes you look like your in pain."

That was when I began to wonder. Who is more observant, Sora or Riku?

"I don't know. Must just be my nervous tick. I didn't even know I had it." I grinned, trying to end the conversation, or at least change the subject. An idea struck me. "How long have you had that fan girl club?" I asked.

"A couple of years now... Two of them. Suddenly, girls seemed unable to get enough of me." He sighed. "Man, it's annoying. Too much glitter and flirting and confetti and confessions of love. They're all so strange."

If he'd said that at lunch yesterday, I'm sure a lot of that strange crowd would have begun to cry.

"And have they always been this obsessed with everyone you're friends with?"

"Yeah. The people I used to hang out with were creeped out by them. So..." He hesitated.

"They stopped hanging out with you?"

"Very suddenly." He added. "Seriously, one minute we were hanging out, the next they were avoiding me."

"That's..."

"Not nice of them?" He suggested.

"Cruel. It showed they weren't really all that good as friends." I told him.

"Yeah, you're right." I turned back to work, but still I glimpsed tears forming in his eyes, just seconds before he wiped them away.

* * *

**Word Count: 453**


	18. Cool

**Theme Eighteen: Cool**

* * *

After realising how much I'd hurt him, I fell silent. I didn't realise that was such a sore subject for him, his old friends. Friends who had abandoned him when girls had begun to go crazy for him.

To be honest, it's not hard to see why. He's really good looking and has a personality that almost every girl in the world loves, that slightly reserved but friendly one. Someone who doesn't mind being alone, but does want someone to talk to.

A far cry from me. A boy so ashamed of my own personality that I hide it behind a mask of happiness, one that I hate. But I hate what lay underneath it more. The lesser for two evils, wearing the ask and knowing what lay beneath.

He didn't notice that I noticed the tears, although he did see me glancing at him from time to time.

"What. Got a crush on me now?" He asked, halfway to laughing. I turned t him, but not before noticing something at the door.

"Maybe. I'm not going to tell." I leaned in close to his face. Our noses were practically touching now. His hair brushed against my face.

The door crashed open, a group of girls having fallen through from leaning on it when they saw what I did. I chuckled, turning away from Riku, watching as the girls were given detentions for skipping class.

"What was that?" Riku hadn't moved, although his lips were tugging into a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" I pointed at the retreating figures of the girls. "I'm messing with their heads." Cue the flick.

"Hey guys!" We both turned (the flick just missing my forehead) to see Sora heading towards us. "Man, you guys are so cool!" His eyes were twinkling, possibly in admiration.

"What do you want Sora?" Riku asked, turning back to our work.

"Can I be your friend?"

"No." I replied, calmly, turning to join Riku.

"Aw…" Sora looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Go away Sora." Riku told him.

"You're never this mean to either of your three fan clubs!" He shouted. We were the new centre of attention.

"Wait, three?" I asked.

"Sure! Didn't you know? There's the Riku Ravagers, the Roxas Requesters, and the RikuRoku fan base!" He sounded happy to know something we didn't.

"The RikuRoku what?"

"The Riku Ravagers?"

"Wait, the Roxas Requesters?" I asked, amazed by the terrible name.

"Yeah! Those three groups of fans." Sora looked between us, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Apparently, the hierarchy is shown by the glitter. In most cases." I fought back the urge to smack him. "Yeah! That's how cool you two are!" He walked away, apparently having forgotten that just a minute ago he was on the verge of crying.

There was one comment I couldn't resist making as he went though. Just to myself _I've never been called cool before._

* * *

**Word Count: 509**


	19. Fear

**Theme Nineteen: Fear**

* * *

"Hey! Roxas!"

I turned to see one of my brother's friends, the blue haired Aqua, three years older than us and the head journalist in the newspaper club. I had a feeling it was something to do with that, going by the fact that she held a voice recorder.

"Hey Aqua." I called, grinning falsely.

"Who?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. Riku, Aqua Marine. Aqua, Riku Estheim."

"Hey." She offered her hand. Riku shook it.

"It's great to meet you." Riku shook it.

"So, I'm guessing you want an interview for the newspaper?" I pointed at the recorder.

"Yes." She smiled. "Do you mind? I just have to ask a decent number of people the same question."

"Which is?"

"One second..." She hit a button. "What do you most fear?"

Behind my mask, I froze.

"Me? I'm afraid of most girls." Riku said, every inch of his face serious.

Aqua chuckled, then turned to me. "What about you Roxas?"

I managed to keep my fear from seeping through my mask. "I'm not really all that sure..." I replied. "... I think..." I had to think of something fast. Not either of what I was actually afraid of... actually... "I'm sort of afraid of knifes." Wasn't really a lie, and was common enough as a fear.

"Great!" She smiled, clicking a button. "Should help with my article!" She smiled brightly.

"What's it on?"

"Fears." She told him. Frankly, Riku's question was completely pointless. "It's one of the factual columns."

"Which part?" I asked.

"Which ones are more common and how people get fears."

"So, nothing about countering them?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. Why, what to find out?" She asked, pulling out a notebook. "Got a pen?" Riku passed her one, and she scribbled something. "Terra made this site based on my research. Right before he asked Cindy to go out with him."

"Cindy?" I asked.

"Cinderella? You don't remember her? She said you were the one who first got her to meet Terra." I thought back, trying to remember when I introduced someone to Terra. "She said it was at the open event, you thought she looked unsure and told her to as Terra to take her around."

Oh, her. The nervous girl.

"Well, see you later!" She called, turning to go.

"How do you know her?"

"One of my brother's friends." I replied. "She's really protective of him. She also the top fencer in the school." I added.

"Note to self, become friends with your brother." Riku chuckled. I hit his arm in mock annoyance.

"What, am I not good enough?" I joked. "Or do you suddenly have Aquaphobia?"

* * *

**Word Count: 480**

**Note, Aquaphobia is a fear of water, but I've meant this in a slightly different manner. **


	20. Fight

**Theme Twenty: Fight**

* * *

After Aqua had left, we headed on our way. It was lunch, and we were both hungry. Our year was only a couple of minutes from being allowed inside.

"Man, I'm starving!" I moaned, convincingly.

"I hope they have decent sandwiches..." Riku prayed, looking slightly angry. "I mean, come on. Coronation Chicken, Prawn Mayo, Cheese and Mayo, Brie and Grape. This school just could not do something ordinary, like... I don't know. Cheese slices or Tuna Mayo?" (1)

"You see, that's why I visit the salad bar. Bread, lettuce and cucumber do well as a sandwich." I told him, silently noting how we never went anywhere near any of the cooked food.

"Hey, what's that?" Riku was looking ahead, towards a small courtyard. There was a fair sized circle of people gathered in a circle. A dense one.

Automatically, we headed over, hearing the chanting of one word repeatedly. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

We nodded at each other, each of us knowing we were going to do the same thing. We pushed through the circle. I noticed it was mostly boys, although there were a few girls as well.

Breaking into the inner circle, we saw exactly what was happening. Currently, Sora was on the floor, being kicked by a redhead with impossibly spiky hair. Without thinking, Riku strode over and gave him a solid punch to the chin, sending him reeling backwards.

I don't know how he did it, but within seconds, the redhead was struggling to get out of some grip Riku had put him in. "The punch was for the nail." He growled, and I realised who it was. It was Axel, the guy who had effectively stabbed the silverette in the leg with a nail.

I vaguely noticed that Riku's leg had been back to normal for several days..

Sora, meanwhile, had staggered to his feet, looking slightly dazed, before looking at Axel angrily and punching him.

Swiftly, I walked up, dropping down in order to kick Sora's legs out from under him to stop another punch, then shot back to my feet, grabbing Sora's hand, pulling him up before he hit the ground, and restraining him.

As if they all knew that the fight had ended, the students scattered. It was either that, or the teacher.

He scowled at us, wearing a look that said he expected it. "Tomorrow, detention, all lunch." He glared at us for a full few seconds. "Names."

We recited them, and I learned that Axel's surname was 'Incendio'.

He wormed his way out of Riku's arms afterwards, glaring at us. He may have said something, but I didn't listen. I was too busy glaring at Sora and fighting the pain in my side.

Riku glared at him. "What did you do?" He asked, calm but stern.

"I found out it was Axel who got that nail in your leg." Sora replied, struggling to get out of my arms.

"So you tried to take on a guy three years older than you and nearly twice your high. A guy who is close to several Prefects."

"He's close to some of the Prefects?"

"Yeah."

I had been silent. I wasn't sure if the pain I felt in my side would show if I talked. I released Sora suddenly, sending him stumbling forwards.

"So, you attacked him because you thought he might have something to do with me getting a hole in my leg, so you attack him without thinking?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Now, can I go and see the nurse?" He asked, walking around Riku and heading off, adjusting his uniform as he went.

* * *

**Word Count: 617**

**(1) This rant of Riku's is based on one of my own internal ones. My school seems to be almost allergic to ordinary sandwiches. All of those I have seen.**


	21. Box

**Theme Twenty One: Box**

* * *

Something you can never quite appreciate is how schools never fail to choose the best rooms for detentions.

Seriously, any room you could have a detention in should feel the way this one doses, this room being the smallest (as well as slightly claustrophobic) classroom in the school. Being in it felt like being trapped in a box that was slowly closing around you.

Of course, that effect was multiplied with the fact the it was a detention. That made it feel like the box was lined with something... nasty, for lack of a better word.

Although of course, we didn't get a say in that. After all, we were the victims.

Me and Riku had taken up two tables at the back, next to each other. I was in the corner. Sora had taken the one directly in front of me, while Axel had gone for a table in the middle, about two rows forwards and one to the left from Riku.

The only thing that made the box effect worse? Our activity, copying down the school rules, starting with the rules concerning fighting. _What fun!_

Note that the sarcasm is probably much greater than you think.

We were given paper, joining the pen and planner on our desks (the planner had a copy of the rules), and told to begin.

I wrote furiously, wondering if I could get out early if I managed to get all of the rules down before the end of lunch. It was unlikely, but I tried to do it anyway. What did I have to loose?

Every so often, I took a brief glance upwards, feigning looking at the clock, to glare at Axel's back. If it wasn't for him, I could be outside, taunting myself with my mask's friends.

Although, if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't even have those friends. It was a weird paradox...

Maybe I should just blame Sora instead. It's easier.

Although I'm as much to blame as him. I shut myself in my own little box, painting it to look like me. It sounded bizarre, but that was how it was.

I hated it.

Maybe if I hadn't closed the box's lid then I wouldn't have to be here. Maybe me and Riku could have been friends for longer. Maybe we wouldn't, and that hiding in that box was the best move I could have made.

But I don't know. And I will always wonder.

The bell rang suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts, and we were allowed to leave.

* * *

**Word Count: 425**

**YES! Finally got something to publish. I'm sorry, I've been in a bit of a dead phase. That, and I was distracted by a cartoon I was asked *cough*forced*cough* watch. Not that I really regret it all that much.  
**


	22. Ring

**Theme Twenty Two: Ring**

* * *

When I got home, I was happy to discover that Ven and Naminé hadn't mentioned my detention to our parents. Either that, or they hadn't found out yet.

I had been silent on the way back, wondering about what things may haver happened, like if I didn't wear this costume of a personality, or if I hadn't gotten lost that night...

Still without saying a word to my family, I headed for my room, twisting the key in the lock as I passed through the door. The lock was a new addition. Now I could release my mask on occasion at least.

I let it fall. My mask had become too heavy to bear, and I finally let it drop, followed by my tears.

I cried silently, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I buried my head in my pillow when the sobs threatened to break out.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

The tears were soaked into the fabric of the pillow cases, and I knew I'd have to flip them over. I couldn't even think about work.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

I looked up suddenly, trying to find the source of the noise. I looked towards where I thought it came from, and saw my desk.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

My phone was ringing. I had it set to vibrate in school, but had left it on charge the night before. I had a feeling I knew it would be. After all, only six of the numbers on the phone were real, and the owners of five of those phones were in the house.

"Hello?" I could tell my voice sounded weird, and decided to blame it on a sudden cold.

"Hi!" I pulled the phone away from my ear instantly, realizing who it was. I jabbed the 'end call' button before another word could be said, set it to silent, and just stared at the device.

_How did Sora get my number?_

* * *

**Word Count: 317  
**

**... Barely made the word count...  
**


	23. Clock

**Theme Twenty Three: Clock**

**More filler, sorry.**

* * *

An alarm clock ringing at five in the morning is never a pleasant experience, and I was surprised that the clock had managed to work for so long. Mine often had to be replaced after a month due to my throwing them across the room.

However, this one had survived my wrath for two whole months, and the only sign of damage was a large crack and a dent in the plastic.

I reached out, too groggy to look, and flailed my hand around for a few seconds before hitting what I think is the snooze button. I promised my half-asleep self that I would get up at the next ring.

I waited for a bit, then pulled myself out of bed, before the alarm. I dragged myself to the wardrobe, groggily pulling on my uniform. That was followed by me picking up my bag before shuffling my way down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

That was when I saw the clock. 11:24.

I was awake in seconds. I was late for school, several hours in fact. Without even pausing to think, I ran for the front door, patting my pockets to find my phone and keys. I unlocked the door and sprinted out, bag flying behind me. For once, the emotion on my face was not faked, I really was panicking.

My side started to hurt, but I ignored it, trying to blank it out as I ran for school.

All the while, something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure it out. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but they weren't leaving me alone. Just little things that made no sense, but I just couldn't shake them.

So I ignored them, letting my subconscious work on it, as I glimpsed the school.

* * *

**Word Count: 300**

**That was too close. Exactly 300 words.**


	24. Late

**Theme Twenty Four: Late**

**And yet MORE filler.**

* * *

I was panting heavily as I rounded the final corner, arriving at the school gates. I was several hours late, but I had to stop.

That was when my subconscious finally pieced together the puzzle pieces. The fact that the front door was locked, the fact that no one had tried to wake me up before heading to school. The fact that there was dirty dishes by the sink.

The fact that yesterday was Friday.

I turned towards the wall, and slammed my head into it, wincing at the pain. "I. Am. An. Idiot." I split up the phrase, halfway to spitting it out as I slammed my head into the brick again.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket, but only realised what it was when it stopped. I reached into my pocket and pulled out m phone, set to vibrate as it was for school, and quickly unlocked it.

Well, when I say quickly, I mean quickly for the phone. It was so slow, a snail could probably beat it.

I opened the call list, and cursed. I redialled the number, pressing the phone to my ear.

He picked up on the third ring. "Roxas. Where are you?" I heard the venom in the voice.

"Sorry Riku."

"Do you have any idea how late you are?"

I glanced at the clock tower inside the school. "Three minutes?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Three and a half minutes!" I fought back a fake chuckle.

"Sorry about that Riku. I can get over there in about twenty minutes."

"You'd better be." He hung up, and I once again hit my head against the wall. I couldn't believe I was such an idiot.

I sighed, before turning to head for home, determined not to be and later than I could be.

* * *

**Word Count: ****301**


	25. Snow

**Theme Twenty Five: Snow**

* * *

The snow started that Monday. And it came down heavily.

I watched from my bedroom window, recognizing the depth of the snow from the last time the school had closed. It was freezing, and I had no doubt that the sheer cold would have broken the boiler.

Which meant to school for the day. A perfect chance for everyone to go out into the snow, to throw some snowballs and build an igloo or two.

As for me, if I had a choice I would have stayed inside ad kept to myself. As I always wanted to.

But my mask never gave me a choice. I had to dress in my cold-weather clothes, a thick red jumper, black scarf and gloves and waterproof trousers, as well as hiking boots and, of all things, a bobble hat my mother insisted on.

I sighed, turning away from the window. I wondered how much of a chance I had of getting past my mother.

"Roxas!"

_No such luck._ I forced a smile and headed out to face my mother's bobble-related wrath.

"Don't forget your hat Roxas!" She smiled, unable to resist patting me on the head.

"Sure Mum." I replied, trying to convince her that I was too excited about the snow to really listen. Ven and Naminé were already out there, fighting a war with snowballs. But the front door was a blind spot for both of them.

I walked out quietly, then quickly scooped up some snow and threw it towards Ven.

He yelled in surprise. I managed to hit him in the face. "GO NAMI!" I shouted, already scooping up more snow.

"Having fun?" My head whipped round. The distraction cost me a hit to the side, but I quickly took a step back, moving out of the line of fire.

"Hi Sora!" I silently cursed Ven. Trust them to have become friends.

"Hello." My masked dropped just enough to get real venom in my voice.

"Can I join?" He asked.

"Sure! Me and Roxas versus you and Nami!" Ven grinned.

"Objection!" I joked. "I'll go with Nami." I jogged around Ven. Me and Naminé are a great team for snowball fights. She is ridiculously quick in making them, and I hit nine out of ten times.

"Sure!" Sora grinned, leaping over the low fence to join Ven.

We fought for several hours, and every said that Sora was the worst off in the end. Naminé had dodged half of the shots aimed at her, and I liked to work behind something. I had also been aiming most of mine at Sora.

"Great game!" He cheered, giving a cheesy grin and two thumbs up.

"Yeah! You two are a perfect team!" Ven grinned. "I want to see you two go against each other!"

"That's not going to happen." Naminé chuckled, smiling brightly.

Ven looked at me, then looked slightly up. "Hey, Roxas? What happened to your hat?"

* * *

**Word Count: 505**


	26. Expectations

**Theme Twenty Six: Expectations**

* * *

The next day had come, and the school website announced that the boiler had been fixed, resulting in us all heading through the snow to school.

I was there earlier than normal. I still had half a chapter left to read of '_Great Expectations_', which I could get through the day before thanks to Sora's visit.

I was surprised to find Riku there already, sitting in a corner of the library with his own copy of the book. It was no real surprise. We were in the same class for English.

"Dull, isn't it?" I asked, taking the seat opposite him.

"Very." He yawned, then turned a page. "Why couldn't they chose something more modern for the syllabus?"

"Because the exam board guys are cruel and old fashioned." That drew a smile to his face.

"Race to the end of the chapter?" He asked.

"You're on." I opened my copy. It was five pages for me to read, and even despite the small font I was confident I could finish before Riku.

"That book is so dull..." _Why is he here?_ I sighed, not looking away from the book. I turned a page.

"Get lost Sora." I smiled. Riku wasn't always that nice. He could be as cold as snow sometimes.

"That's mean..." It actually sounded like he was about to cry.

"Just leave us alone." I turned another page as Riku said that.

"No!" Sora almost shouted, earning him several shushes from around the room.

"Why? Tell us your 'great expectations'!" I heard the slight venom and chuckled, more at the pun.

"I want to be your friend!" Sora chimed, smiling broadly. I hit my head against the table.

"Riku. I win." I told him. "And Sora, go away. Annoy someone else. Talk to Kairi. Do something other than bother us." To round off, I sent a glare in his direction, hoping he remembered what happened when his fight with Axel was broken up.

"No! This isn't your table. It's fine for me to sit here."

"Excuse me." We hadn't noticed the librarian approach. She was French and, to be honest, beautiful. "Mr. Leonheart. If you are not going to do some work, you should leave the library." I smiled to myself as Sora stood.

"See you later Roxy, Ri." I hit my head against the table again, sighing in relief as Sora left.

"When did he give us nicknames again?" Riku asked, frowning.

* * *

**Word Count: 425**


	27. Bet

**Theme Twenty Seven: Bet**

**FINALLY! A chapter with some plot development…**

* * *

After Sora confronted us in that serious misunderstanding of 'Great Expectations', me and Riku managed to avoid him for the remainder of the morning. The only time I actually got close to him, he didn't see me. He was talking to his friend Kairi.

And what I heard of their conversation was weird…

* * *

Flashback

_I opened my locker, hearing the familiar, slightly rusty creak of the hinges of all of the lockers after the first week of school. I sighed, changing my books for my lesson after break._

"… _sure that you can?" This was followed by the sound of two more lockers opening._

"_Of course I'm sure! Riku and Roxas already like me!" If Sora hadn't made that comment, I would never have heard him. "If you want, we can make a bet?"_

"_Really?" I guessed this was Sora's friend, Kairi. "All right. Five hundred munny and a sea-salt ice cream say you cannot become friends wit__h them by Halloween." _What a bad gift._ I thought to myself. My birthday is actually on Halloween._

"_Deal." I guess they shook hands on it, before their lockers closed and they carried on, innocent to the fact that they had been overheard._

End Flashback

* * *

I looked around the dining hall, searching for the familiar silver hair of Riku. We had a system, whoever was first in got to choose where we sat. I knew exactly where I'd find him if he was there.

He wasn't, so I headed for the corner table, right next to the half story windows. It was only a couple of minutes before Riku joined me.

"Sora made a bet on becoming our friend." I told him, somewhat darkly.

Riku sighed. "What a pest…" He muttered something unintelligible and sounding slightly rude before looking back up to me. "I have a bet as well though." I raised an eyebrow. "I'll bet you were stabbed. Stabbed and the blade broke. That must be why you sometimes get those fits of pain." He was amazingly accurate. "All I want to know is why the blade wasn't extracted..."

"So there's the flaw in your theory." I dismissed nonchalantly. However, behind my mask I was scared. I couldn't tell how he could have figured it all out.

"Yeah..." He smiled. "I'll get round to figuring that out when I don't have a shed load of homework." He joked. My mask chuckled, while all the while I hunted for a flaw.

* * *

**Word Count: 419**


	28. Move

**Theme Twenty Eight: Move**

* * *

That afternoon was dull, to be honest. I had two lessons, Physics and English. Physics wasn't bad, especially during the practicals. This time, Sora managed not to cause any accidents and the lesson went on in peace.

However, things changed when I entered my English room.

"Riku, Roxas, to the back please." That was my teacher, a nice woman called Rinoa. "There's a change in the seating plan, so you'll have to move seats anyway."

Inwardly, I groaned. I would probably have to sit next to someone, and if it wasn't Riku next to me, I knew it would mean I may have to, shudder, socialize. I knew my mask would be unable to bear it.

Me and Riku talked as the rest of the class trickled in, Sora coming last despite the fact that we had the same subject just before. _He moves slowly…_ I thought.

"Now, I'll show you where each of you will sit." She patted the seat at the front left of the room. "Alice." And so she continued to move around the room. "Roxas." My mask smiled I was lucky, I managed to get a corner seat, so there would only be three people near enough to me to talk.

"Sora." I groaned inwardly. _Of course I get seated next to him._ I shot a glare while no one was looking, while Rinoa finished the list. "All right. That's everyone done." She smiled. "Now, time for the test on chapter four I promised you." This was met by groans. "Don't worry! It's a factual test!" She reasoned. "If you read the chapter you'll definitely be able to do it!" I sighed in relief. I was glad that I had finished the chapter that morning.

She handed out the papers. "Exam conditions, no talking. Read the instructions first. No books, Wendy." Said girl stopped pulling out her book, dropping it back into her bag. "If you get under fifty percent, you will have to take a retest."

I opened the booklet, and began to work.

* * *

**Word Count:**** 339**


	29. Sleep

**Theme Twenty Nine: Sleep**

* * *

The day was exhausting. I found that I had been moved, somehow, next to Sora in three of my subjects. It seemed impossible, I couldn't have gotten so unlucky so quickly. Or maybe it was Karma, for lying to everyone about who I really was.

I sighed, ready to get to sleep. It was an hour earlier than normal, but not abnormally early. I had eaten, done my homework, washed and all of the other things that count as normal in family life.

I yawned suddenly, stretching. My mouth felt like it was wide enough to fit a car, yet it took several seconds for it to pass. _Man, am I tired…_ I rubbed my eyes, trying to coax enough life into my body to make it to my bed. I was exhausted.

I almost collapsed onto the bed, barely having the energy to pull my duvet over me.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

I groaned, refusing to move from under the covers as I reached out behind me, groping around for the phone.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

I found the annoying device and pulled it over. I found I could barely keep it by my ear.I answered just before the third ring.

"Whoever this is, you had better hope you have a good reason to wake me up. If not, good luck surviving tomorrow." The funny thing was that I wasn't joking. If I don't get enough sleep, I ge really angry, very quickly.

"Hi Roxy!" I was too tired to hang upon Sora. Instead I fell asleep. It was probably twenty seconds when I was woken again. "ROXY?! ARE YOU DEAD?!" I glared at the phone.

"What?" I snapped, loosing my patience quickly.

"Will you come over to my house tomorrow?"

"No." I hit the 'end call' button quickly, before bringing up the number (ignoring when my phone rang again. I blocked the number, then returned to my previous position, fighting for the sleep that Sora had stolen from me.

* * *

**Word Count: 331**


	30. Roof

**Theme Thirty: Roof**

* * *

The next day was interesting. I had a good combination of lessons, save for English (we went over the test, Sora didn't manage ten percent). Lunch was not filled with weird, semi-unidentifiable sandwiches and Riku was coming over to my house that afternoon.

We walked their together, along with Naminé, Ven and one of his friends, Terra. While the latter two talked, the former joined in our conversation.

"How was school Nami?" I asked, my wide smile faked.

"It was great!" Her eyes sparkled, and I remembered she had just had two hours of Art. "Mr. Mistoffelees is great! He lets us do anything so long as it's related to Art!" I chuckled.

"Lucky you. I had a boring day." I sighed. "Hey, how did you do in the test Riku?" I asked.

"Eighty nine percent." He answered. "You?"

"Only seventy seven." I sighed again. "I shouldn't have skimmed those last two pages."

"Oh well. You probably did better than Sora."

"He got four percent." I smiled, and Naminé frowned.

"Don't be so mean to Sora!" She scolded, actually sounding scary. I laughed.

"Come on you two. Terra and Ven are already ahead." I lowered my voice. "Anyone for up for a race?"

* * *

Once we got home, I took Riku up to my room. It's a nice room, directly under the rather flat roof and with a small balcony. I never really thought anyone outside the family would see it, but then came the Nail Incident.

A couple of hours passed before I thought of something. I opened the doors onto the balcony. "Want to see the best view in town?" I asked, stepping out.

"Sure." I turned, then slowly, holding onto the door, climbed onto the railing before stepping onto the roof.

"Come on up!"

"You're mad." He followed me up anyway. I lay down, facing west. Riku joined me.

"And there we get the beautiful backdrop of the town as the sun sets." I gestured outwards. The sun was already touching the horizon, and visibly sinking below the horizon, casting light onto somewhere new. "And that is my favourite part of this house. The roof." I chuckled. "The only time it's bad is when it springs a leak!" We laughed, then watched as the sun set.

* * *

**Word Count: 399**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Cats**_** or ****Mr. Mistoffelees.**

**Right. Seeing as how I have two weeks now with nothing to do, I will aim for two mass updates to finish this fic, each one of ten chapters, which will come as soon as they are done.**

**Oh, and if you are wondering when the Riku/Roxas friendship becomes Riku/Roxas/Sora friendship, it's soon.**


	31. Sunset

**Theme Thirty One: Sunset**

* * *

"Wake up Roxas!" I groaned, wondering who had dared to wake me up so early. On a Saturday too! "Come on big brother! You promised!" I mumbled something and rolled away from the noise.

That was when something landed on top of me, waking me up in seconds. I glared at the culprit, Naminé. "Naminé, please don't wake me up so early…"

"But you promised!" She shouted. Frankly, she sounded like a little girl, but I didn't have the heart or energy to let her know that.

I groaned, then forced myself upright, still half asleep and wanting nothing more than to curl back under the blankets. "What did I promise you again?" I asked.

"You promised to take me to the art gallery today! There's an entire section on sunsets! And even one on Xeniman!" She was excited.

"Sure. Just let me get ready..." I yawned, realizing it would take more than a little luck not to fall asleep on my feet.

* * *

When the three of us, me, Naminé and Ven, arrived, There were three people waiting for us, Riku, his brother Hope and Sora. I sighed, then headed for the silverettes.

"When did you decide to join us?" I teased, smiling. It felt so fake, I wondered how nobody realized.

"About two hours ago." Hope said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, Naminé called on your phone, asking me to come. Mum and Dad were going out later, don't ask me where, and Goofy's with our grandparents. And so, Hope tagged along with us." He suddenly frowned. "You didn't bring your boomerang, did you?"

"What do you think?" Hope replied, glaring up at Riku. I chuckled. "Anyway, ready to go in?" I gestured over to the other three, already at the door and waving at us.

The gallery was interesting. Our first visit had to be the Sunset Gallery, seeing as it was only open from seven at night to eleven in the morning. It was beautiful, with hundreds of shades of red and yellow and everything in between. They all felt so warm and alive. I even noticed that one of Naminé's… sorry. Xeniman's paintings had gotten in. It was only the size of a postcard, but it could have been a photograph.

While I was walking around, Sora came up to me, reaching the same painting.

"What?" I asked, not looking away. The painting was a sunset over water and was one of the best in the room, apparently.

"Why won't you be my friend?" He asked. I could practically hear the tears.

"Because you're annoying." I replied, turning to head for the next painting.

"Can't you give me a trial run?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yes! Thank you Roxas!" He cheered. I winced. _Did he really not get the sarcasm?_

I sighed, then moved to the next painting. But my mind was no longer focused on sunsets.

* * *

**Word Count: ****488**


	32. Blame

**Theme Thirty Two: Blame**

* * *

For the umpteenth time that hour, I sighed. Sora had to be the worst joke teller in the universe.

"Knock knock!"

I sighed again as Riku answered. "Who's there?"

"Ice cream soda!" Inwardly I groaned. Sora had already told that joke five times today.

"Ice cream soda who?" I replied wearily.

"I scream soda neighbours wake up!" I sighed while Sora burst out laughing.

"Sora?" I caught his attention. "Guns may not be ale to kill anyone, but I still wish I had one right now." I sighed.

"That was a bad joke Roxy." He looked like he was about to start a lecture, but instead began to hum.

"Roxas." I turned. Riku had whispered, so I knew he had something to say that he didn't want anyone to hear. "There are three types of people in the world." He pointed at himself. "Those who learn by reading…" Then he pointed at me. "Those who learn by observation…" Then he pointed to Sora. "And those who just have to test the electric fence for themselves." We chuckled, drawing Sora's attention.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, coming close. I thought I heard the sound of some fan girls, and winced, wondering what rumour would float around the school next.

"Nothing. Now go away." I pushed, sending the brunette back a step. "Anyway, break is nearly over. We have Physics next." I reminded them. Sora groaned.

"Let's go." Me and Riku headed off while Sora trailed behind.

"Why is he annoying us so much?" I moaned. Riku turned to look at me, his expression telling me that the comment was idiotic.

"You only have yourself to blame Roxas. Only yourself to blame. To blame. Blame. Blame…"

"And who do you have to blame for making your voice echo like that?" I asked, slightly nervous now.

"Oh, that's probably one of Hope's little experiments." He relied. "He's too smart. He's interested in biological enhancers I must have used one by accident…" He muttered, sighing.

I looked at him weirdly. "So Physics?"

"Sounds good." He replied as we continued on our way.

* * *

**Word Count: ****350**


	33. Wait

**Theme Thirty Three: Wait**

* * *

_How did it come to this?_

"Hey, Roxas? What's the difference between a Werewolf and a Lycanthrope?"

"There is no…"

"Only one of them has a 'W' in it!" He emerged into more laughter while I sighed.

_Maybe I should end the trial period…_ I mused, wanting Sora to get off of my back.

Sora began to hum happily, and annoyingly loudly. I sighed again.

"Sora. Time's up." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your trial period. I dea"d-panned. "It's over. You are not applicable to be mine and Riku's friend." I turned, walking away.

"Wait!" He yelled, running after me. It had taken him several seconds to respond to my announcement, and I was already halfway down the corridor. "Roxas! Wait!"

I think what made him stop was his use of my name. My real name, not my annoying nickname. "What?"

"Please give me a second chance!" He begged, sinking to his knees. "Please… I'll do anything…" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

I realized what he was saying. "I'll talk to Riku. We'll figure out the terms and give them to you at lunch. Until then, you are not to talk to either of us." I let my mask fall enough for a stony expression, but no further. "Now go."

Finding Riku had been easier than expected, as had coming up with the terms and conditions of Sora's second chance. We narrowed it down to three in total, and to anyone who didn't know better, they would have probably seemed incredibly trivial. But not to us. No, we had good reasoning for them.

* * *

We waited for Sora in the lunch room, searching for his gravity-defying hair. Not that I am really one to talk.

He saw us before we saw him, and as such we were still unfolding the sheet of paper with the terms and conditions listed.

"Hello Sora." We gave him the seat opposite us, treating it like a business meeting. He looked upset, but determined, and I realized that if one of the terms were to jump of a cliff, he would quite possibly do it. Luckily, we removed that one.

"Now, Sora. Do you know why you are here?" Riku asked, flattening the paper between us.

"Yes, to get my second chance." He stated. He was actually taking it seriously.

"Good. Now, we have three conditions for you." Riku said.

"First, no more jokes." I told him.

"Shouldn't be too hard…" He mused.

"Second, no more nicknames." That was Riku.

"I'll break out of that habit ASAP."

"And finally, no more calling us twenty times a night." I finished.

"Sure." He smiled. "Is that it?"

"No, you need to sign this contract first." I smiled, pushing over the sheet of paper and passing him a pen from my pocket. There were three lines at the bottom, one for each of us to sign. He quickly scribbled a signature and returned it to us. Within a minute, there were three signatures.

"Remember Sora, you will not get a third chance." Riku warned him.

"I understand." I was amazed. He really was determined to be our friend.

* * *

**Word Count: ****526**


	34. Pet Peeve

**Theme Thirty Four: Pet Peeve**

* * *

The three of us were walking down a corridor when Sora asked the question.

I have to say, although it had only been a day, Sora had so far fulfilled all three terms. He had stopped cracking the atrocious jokes he had tried to entertain us with, as well as only calling us once the night before, at a reasonable time, which was another plus (I unblocked the number once I got home). He was also trying hard to stop calling us by our nicknames, an obvious effort.

In fact, he did occasionally, but always corrected himself immediately afterwards, apologizing at the same time.

So far he was still in our good books, and I knew he was determined to stay that way.

"Do you have any pet peeves?" He asked suddenly, looking towards us.

"Yep." Riku replied right away. I nodded.

"Well, what are they?" He asked. "Mine is late buses. And when ten buses come at once after a wait of half an hour." It was obvious exaggeration, but it made sense. It was annoying. Highly annoying.

Riku shrugged. "I don't really know… I think I may have to say… people telling very annoying jokes for no reason…" He turned to Sora as he said this.

"Hey! My jokes weren't that bad!" _He's deluded. _I thought.

"Nah, my pet peeves are the many stereotypical fangirls." I frowned.

"Since when were there non-stereotypical fangirls?" I asked, completely serious.

"True."

"So, what about you Roxas?" I tried to think.

"The same as Riku." I answered. "And..." I paused. _Should I tell them?_

"And what Roxy... Roxas?" He corrected himself just in time.

I sighed. "Going out at night." I felt a twinge of pain in my side, and quietly grabbed it, trying not to draw attention at the same time.

"Hey, are you all right? You just winced." Sora asked.

"I'm fine." I told them. "Nothing's wrong."

"If you say so..." The two of them looked at me suspiciously, and I knew that I'd have to convince them that everything was fine.

_I wont let anyone know, I wont..._

* * *

**Word Count: 367**

**Has to be mentioned. Characters: 1900**


	35. Early

**Theme Thirty Five: Early**

* * *

I woke up when something heavy landed across my chest, making me jump up, still half asleep but panicking. My side hurt slightly from the sudden force.

"Roxas! Wake up!" I groaned. It was Naminé. Again.

"What did I promise you today Nami?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. If you haven't already guessed, I am not a morning person. I sleep for as long as I can. Or, at least, try to. Between Naminé, Ven and my alarm clock, I can never get enough sleep unless I go to bed ridiculously early.

"You promised you would come with me to get Xeniman's new art collection." I groaned, knowing full well that she probably already had copies of most of those works, if not the originals.

"What time is it?" I asked, my arm still trapped underneath my sister.

"It's five in the morning. The shop opens at six and I don't want to wait in a huge queue." She told me.

"Well, if you want to get there in time, you'll have to get off me so that I can get ready to go out." I yawned, wanting to stretch. And since I was too tired last night to get on my top, you may want to leave. I don't want you to see it."

"All right Roxas! But, remember, tell us if something happens." She warned me, before jumping up and leaving the room.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, glimpsing myself in the mirror. The blond hair was messier than normal and my skin slightly pale. And I could see the scar.

I have to say, I'm not in bad shape. I'm not too fat or thin, and while I know I wont be muscular, I can at least keep myself in shape. But there it was. A thick white line, about an inch long, running down my side. I began to feel pain, but knew it was my imagination this time. Looking at it did that.

I sighed, then pulled on the shirt before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom for a shower.

Outside, I ran into Naminé, and I decided to tell her. It was a spur of the moment decision, no planning or even any thought going into it. I just said it.

"I know you're Xeniman." I told her, before passing through the door and into the bathroom.

* * *

**Word Count: 405**


	36. Sing

**Theme Thirty Six: Sing**

* * *

We were sitting under a tree, once again eating packed lunches instead of getting it from school. Sora had joined us, and he mentioned that his friend Kairi might join us later, if her club (whatever it was) was still going.

That was when Sora began to sing again.

_You and I  
We're floating in a kaleidoscope of lies  
I wanna break free  
Cause its really scaring the hell outta me_

"_What's he singing?_" Riku mouthed. I shrugged, taking a bite out of my sandwich and closing my eyes to listen while I chewed.

Gotta decide  
Whether or not you believe all those lies  
Just take it from me  
They've got a strangle hold on the way we sleep

And the sunrise paints the skies red with shame  
And you wake up find the whole world's gone insane  
But if you hide yourself away  
Well I say, hey  
You've only got yourself to blame

"He really is a good singer." I muttered to myself during a slight lull.

And tell me why  
You dress the truth in a velvet disguise  
Well take it from me  
They got a strangle hold on the air we breathe

And the sunrise burns the sky red in shame  
And you wake up to find the whole world's gone insane  
But if you hide yourself away  
Well I say, hey  
You've only got yourselves to blame

_This song could have been written for me..._ I mused.

_Look at yourself, you've only got yourselves to blame  
Well you think you walk on water,  
I wanna tell you baby,  
I can't stand to live inside your nightmare any more_

_You can spin your web of aesthetic dreams  
But you'll never break me  
You can never shake what I believe  
What I believe, I believe_

And the sunrise fills the sky full of rain  
It'll hide the tears that wash away my pain  
But if you hide yourself away  
Well I say, hey  
You've only got yourselves to blame  
You've only got yourselves to blame

"_I like this song." _I mouthed to Riku, who nodded in return. He'd done the same as me.

Well you always knew  
I wanna tell you baby  
I can't stand to live inside your nightmare any more

I'm floating in a kaleidoscope of lies  
I wanna break free  
Cause its really scaring the hell outta me

Sora finished his song, smiled to himself, then took another bite.

"Hey Sora, could I talk to you over there for a minute?" Riku asked, surprising me.

"Sure." The two of them stood, heading off towards school. They stopped just far enough away for me not to hear, talked for a minute, then shook hands and laughed. I felt a twinge of envy.

I knew I was lying to them both, and knew I could never really fit in with them.

I sighed, returning to my lunch as the other two returned to the tree.

* * *

**Word Count: 493**

**The song is '**_**Blame**_**' by Translucent. I don't even own a CD with it on.**

**Anyway, I am sorry that I did another lazy song chapter, and I am happy to let you know that this will be the last chapter dedicated to a song. There will be a little singing from now on, but nothing as dominating as this or the previous ones.**


	37. Party

**Theme Thirty Seven: Party**

* * *

I knocked on Riku's door at half five that Friday afternoon. There was something about the date, the twelfth of the November, that bothered me, but I had no clue as to what...

Besides, tomorrow's date was bothering me more...

I could faintly hear some music inside, but I couldn't place the song. That is, until Riku opened the door.

_Always leads me home  
And I still believe in miracles, mmm yes  
Still believe in Christmas  
I still believe in love._

The song came to an end, and Riku grinned. "Come on in Roxas!" He practically dragged me in, closing them door before bringing me through to the front room as another song began.

What I found surprised me. The entire room had been emptied, save for a long table along one wall, covered with a buffet style dinner, and the opposite wall with a few seats. I the middle of one wall was a small band, and I recognized Sora and Kairi right away, although the other two were a mystery. All of their instruments hand 'Fight For The Light' on them, somewhere, and I assumed it was the name of their band.

There rest of the room was empty, save for the six people dancing. Ven, Naminé, Hope, Terra and Aqua were all there, as well as another girl, with long blond hair and clothes that looked suspiciously like Aqua's.

The second song ended, and I realised everyone had noticed me enter the room.

_Fight For The Light_ began another song (with an angry glare from the drummer) and everyone began to sing.

_Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!_

I winced, finally remembering what tomorrow was.

_Happy birthday dear Roxas!  
Happy birthday to you!_

I blushed, half in embarrassment and half in anger. "Please don't tell me..."

"Sorry, but this is a birthday party for you!" Riku gave me a hard pat on the back. "And remember that Ven has Aqua on his side, so don't attack him." He joked.

I sighed, but forced a smile onto my face. "I'll remember that." I teased, right as the next song began.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6_

"What is this song even about?" I asked, looking at the local music dictionary, Ven.

"I have no clue! No one does!" He called back over the music, grinning slightly maniacally.

"Oh, and who is that?" I pointed to the girl I'd seen before, who seemed to be slightly familiar.

"You mean Cindy?" He asked. "You met once, you know. At the last minute open event. You told her to ask Terra to be her guide." He told me. "She's really nice. You should try to get to know her." He suggested. I shrugged, then lost him as Aqua moved between us.

"Enjoying?" I span to see Hope.

"It's really good." I smiled.

"To loud for me." He pointed to his ears, and I could see ear plugs poking out of his ears. "I can lip read." He answered my unspoken question, before vanishing behind the dancing figures of Terra and Cindy.

The song ended, and I found my ears were ringing slightly. I was somewhat glad that the band was taking a break for a minute. The four of them all headed for the buffet table, after grabbing towels that had been hidden behind the drum kit. I headed over.

Before I reached them, however, Riku clapped once, loudly. "Ready for the next song?"

I didn't notice the iPod docking station until then, when Riku pressed the play button. A familiar song started to play, and I instantly sped up, noticing a total of two other people had not joined in with the grid pattern.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena!_

I joined the drummer and Hope at the buffet table and talked to them for a bit, and then spent the rest of the party generally avoiding dancing, getting some of the very unhealthy snacks and faking enjoyment.

* * *

**Word Count: 726**

**Right, the songs used above are (in order):**

_**'December' **_**by Kenny Loggins**

_**'Happy Birthday'**_** by Patty and Mildred Hill**

_**'Like a G6'**_** by Far East Movement**

_**'Macarena' **_**by Los Del Rio**

**Of which, I own none. The same applies for any other recognizable objects or devices mentioned. Also, if there is a band called Fight For The Light, I do not know of it or own it.**

**You know, I had an idea for this chapter, but it turned out to be too long so I cut it down, cut off one potential for a oneshot side story and made that idea into an actual fic, and cut a song.**


	38. Stay

**Theme Thirty Eight: Stay**

* * *

The party lasted a long time, until half past twelve if the kitchen clock were to be believed. By that time, half of the band had left, so we had resorted to Riku's iPod. Hope had vanished after '_Macarena_', and Riku told me that it was something he did every Friday night after about eight.

Having seen the size of Riku's room, I wasn't surprised when he offered us all the chance to stay overnight, with a promise of a big brunch.

There was, of course, a condition. Helping to tidy the front room. I got lucky, I was excluded from this term. It was my birthday, after all.

But that could wait until morning. For now, Riku told us that we just had to open one cupboard, and then we could make our beds with ease. We were all mystified, until we opened the cupboard, unveiling a huge number of various cushions and pillows of all different colours, sizes and shapes.

"All right!" Sora shouted.

"Kairi, Nami, Aqua and Cindy, if you want take Hope's room. I'll leave a note on his door, don't worry."

"Sure!" The four girls grabbed a couple of cushions and ran to the bedroom of the youngest Estheim.

"And us?" Terra asked, piking up a pile of the cushions.

"You four are in my room." Riku told us. "I'll lead you up." He paused. "None of you are allergic to dogs, right?"

We managed to get about forty cushions between us, spread out across the floor of the room in four groups. Riku gave me the bed, taking up one of the makeshift mattresses. Ven and Sora, meanwhile, built a small fort out of theirs, Terra donating most of his, keeping just one for his head. Riku had one spare to make up for it.

After calming down Goofy, we all got ready to sleep. I lay down on the bed and faced outwards.

But what surprised me was when the other four partially stripped. Ven and Sora merely lost their jeans, but Terra and Riku both went down to their underwear.

I turned away, giving them privacy as they got ready to sleep.

* * *

**Word Count: 367**


	39. Help

**Theme Thirty Nine: Help**

* * *

_I ran from the man, running as fast as I could. My heart was tearing itself out of my chest, beating too fast to count the pulses. I was petrified._

_I tripped on__ a loose paving stone and went sprawling to the ground, grazing my knees, actually cutting one of them._

_I scrambled to my feet and ran on, panting from both exhaustion and fear. I could here him beside me, hardly even jogging._

_I wanted to scream for help__, but I didn't have enough air in my lungs. And I knew I couldn't keep running, I knew I had to hide._

_Suddenly, I saw the park gates, still open even at this time of night, and turned towards them, __desperately__ trying to coax more speed into my legs._

_I ran__ through the gates, and began to look for a good enough place to hide._

_There, those trees. If I could get to them, I could loose him!_

_I ran for them, dragging out the last dregs of stamina I never knew I had in me, lunging for the trees._

_I made it._

_I t__wisted through the thick trees, taking shelter behind one. I tried to breathe quietly._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see._

_I felt a stabbing pain in my side..._

* * *

I shot up in bed, panting heavily through my mouth, clutching the sheets in whitening fists. I was dripping with cold sweat, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming.

I felt something liquid in my mouth, and tasted blood. I had bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

I was still half in the dream, and could feel everything. My side was burning, as if it was that time...

I whispered a plead, begging for someone to reply. "Please, someone... help..."

* * *

**Word Count: 301**


	40. Special

**Theme Forty: Special**

* * *

I lay awake until morning, my mind stuck on that Christmas. It always happened around Christmas, and I was not disappointed this year.

Anyway, when the others woke, they were oblivious to my pain, even though I'm sure my face was contorted with pain.

I gave everyone privacy as they got back into their clothes, then barely fought back a wince as Ven passed me a clean outfit from a bag. I realised everyone else was in fresh clothes as well.

I sighed, then headed to the bathroom opposite Riku's door.

"Why so shy?" I heard Sora ask.

"Oh, probably the scar he got a few years ago." I heard Ventus reply as I closed the door. I had the sudden urge to punch him. It would take forever now to convince them I was all right.

* * *

After I dressed, the five of us gathered downstairs. The girls had, apparently, decided to have a lie in, so we began with the tidying away. Sora, Ven and, with complaints from everyone else, I cleaned away the food, grabbing a couple of snacks as we took them through to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Terra dealt with the heavy lifting jobs and Riku took charge of the vacuum cleaner.

We managed to get the house back to normal pretty quickly. Once done, three of us sat in the living room while Terra and Riku, deemed the best cooks in the group. Besides Cindy, according to Ven.

As we waited for the food to be finished, the door opened. I looked towards the door to the hall, and saw Hope walk through. His hair was a mess. "Happy birthday." He said.

"Oh, yeah!" Ven turned to me. "Happy birthday!" He cheered. I heard similar calls from the kitchen and from Sora.

"Thank you Hope. And thank you for reminding everyone." I joked. Sora sniffed.

"Hope, could you please have a shower? I don't know what it is, but you really do smell." He told the silverette.

"Sure." Hope headed upstairs, and Riku emerged from the kitchen just long enough to spray some air freshener.

"Roxas, wake up the girls, would you?" He asked before disappearing back into the kitchen. I shrugged, then forced myself to my feet.

"Be right back." I walked off, following Hope up the stairs and heading for his room.

Once there, I knocked on the door. There was no reply, so I knocked harder, and then harder again. Sighing, I opened the door. "If you're all asleep I'm..." I trailed off. The room was empty. I sighed. "Why today?" I moaned.

I turned and walked, heavy footed, downstairs.

"They've been kidnapped!" I called, reaching the foot of the stairs and heading for the door to the living room.

"SURPRISE!" I leaped back in fright as everyone seemed to jump out of nowhere, scaring me. "Happy birthday!" It was only now that I noticed they were all holding parcels of some sort, each wrapped uniquely and few of the same shape.

I had been too busy recovering from a heart attack, after all.

Sora was actually the first to notice. "Sorry for scaring you on your special day!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"It's fine." I replied.

"So, gifts or cake first?" Ven asked. I smiled.

"Gifts." I answered, grinning.

* * *

**Word Count: 572**


	41. Carry

**Theme Forty One: Carry**

* * *

I have to admit, the worst thing about that birthday party was the work I had to do afterwards. Even with help from both of my siblings it was a nightmare carrying all of my presents back home.

I was surprised at some of the things they had gotten me. Riku and Hope had each bought a video game, as did Terra and Sora, amazingly none of them getting the same one. Vanitas and Xion had left a gift of a concert ticket, one of those more calm bands whose lyrics you can actually understand. From The girls and Ven, I got a total of nine books and, from Naminé, a set of watercolour paints.

I loved the gifts. They were great, aside from the sheer weight of them.

But they reminded me of something. Not something physical, although it was so great, it sometimes felt like it.

No, they reminded me of my burden, the secret that I had been carrying for years now, silent and secretive.

I was beginning to hope the burden would fall on occasion. It had grown too heavy, too much to cope with. I couldn't bear it. I knew that if I lost it, I would loose myself in the pit it would create. The dance would end for me too, but stopping would kill me...

I fought back a sigh as I tried to listen to Ven and Naminé's conversation. I wondered how they would feel if they knew the truth. Would they hate me? Probably. Would they turn their backs on me? Maybe... I don't know...

I sighed, suddenly grateful that I was behind the other two. If either of them looked at me, they would surely notice the burden.

And I was one secret that I had to keep. I had to, to carry on living...

* * *

**Word Count: 305**


	42. Value

**Theme Forty Five: Value**

* * *

I never really did think I would have such great friends, I have to be honest. I mean, I was close to Ven and Naminé, and they were both great people. But they were family, they had to be nice to me really, even if they didn't actually like me.

But yeah, I have to say that Sora made a great observation before. He noticed how I didn't really have any friends before, which is very true. Before he came along, I had no friends at all, besides my family.

But it had changed.

First had come Riku. Our meeting was memorable. After all, he got hit by a nail, which was extracted in front of my eyes. Along with the (atrociously named) fan girl clubs. Seriously, did merely hanging out with someone popular make you just as popular?

But anyway, we had gotten through a fair bit together, through our life in this term of school.

And from fears and boxes, to songs and pet peeves.

Sora's introduction to our friendship really began when he had tried to take on Axel. And failed miserably. That was when I began to see him as more than the annoying guy with the great singing voice.

Of course, it hadn't hit friendship until he'd begged for a second chance. He also introduced me and Riku to more people.

There was Kairi the guitarist, Xion the bass, Vanitas the drummer. All three of them great, really, even despite their quirks.

And thinking about all of them made me realise. I realised how much I valued their friendship, how it had let me keep up my pretence, to stop myself from doing what I really wanted to do.

But death in a ballroom seems horribly cliché anyway. Maybe I should try something that couldn't be taken as murder. If my mask shattered, and I have to...

* * *

**Word Count: 312**


	43. Jewel

**Theme Forty Three: Jewel**

* * *

Sunday, and Ven's birthday, passed in a similar way, except I was less pressured to join in the dancing and the party was at my house. There were also a few more people, although Hope hadn't been able to come.

After that was Monday, and we were back at school. We were in the last few weeks, it being the third of December and all.

Anyway, as usual, I found myself talking to Riku and Sora. It had snowed again overnight, and we were wrapped in coats and scarves as we sat underneath our normal tree. I could see Aqua interviewing some people about Christmas. She'd already stopped by us earlier.

I shivered, bringing my Thermos of tomato soup up to my lips.

"... you Roxas?"

"What?" I had zoned out.

"Who do you like?" Sora asked me.

"What about you two?" I retorted.

Surprisingly, Sora suddenly blushed and started playing with his gloves. "Umm... Kairi..." I barely heard him speak. I turned to Riku.

"Promise you wont kill me?" He asked, looking somewhat nervous. "I like Naminé." He blushed, very lightly.

"I wont kill you." I told him. "Unless, of course, you hurt her. But I think I can just about trust you." I finished.

"So, what about you?" Sora asked, apparently recovered from his fit of embarrassment.

"No one, I guess."

"What about Xion?" Sora suggested.

"No. I don't really know her that well. She does seem nice though. I kinda hope we can get to be friends." I added.

"What are you, gay?" Riku asked. I chuckled, an idea formed in my head.

"Of course, sweety. Do I need to remind you of what we did that night?" I asked, turning to look at him in what I hoped was a passionate way. Sora burst out laughing as Riku leaned back, blushing all over again. "No, I'm kidding. I just don't have a crush on anyone." I told them, having appease them.

That's when I realised something had fallen out of Riku's pocket. A small, red velvet box. I reached over for it, then quickly pulled it over to me and opened it.

"I see you have plans to confess to my little sister then Riku." I stated, looking at the jewelled necklace inside. "She'll love it." I told him, smiling as I handed it back to an embarrassed-looking Riku. "Go ahead. There she is." I pointed, and Riku sighed. "Go and tell her now." I ordered.

"He's right. You should tell her." Sora supplied.

With nothing but a sigh, Riku stood and headed to intercept my little sister. I watched, keeping my face void of the pain that had so suddenly gripped my side.

* * *

**Word Count: 469**

**Yay! More filler. And a hint to the story I mentioned in Party. See if you can find it.**


	44. Share

**Theme Forty Four: Share**

* * *

That Friday, Riku and Sora came over for a film night. Riku had succeeded, as shown by Naminé's impatience, his kiss and the arm around my sister's shoulders.

Sora arrived about ten minutes after Riku, time in which we played a game of Mouse Trap. Ven had just managed to trap me and Riku under the cage when he knocked. And as the looser, I was sent to get it.

What I saw surprised me. Sora had brought a family-sized tub of ice cream. And not just any ice cream either.

It's actually a common fact that the Strife kids adore Sea Salt ice cream. Apparently Sora shared the same weakness.

"The ice cream may just may you an honorary friend." I told him, smiling and letting him inside.

As Sora headed through to the others, I grabbed bowls, spoons, a mug and an ice cream scoop and put some water on to boil.

I started to hum as I waited for the water to boil. Sea Salt ice cream always made me happy, and I was glad that Sora was sharing.

The kettle clicked off, and I instantly filled the mug, placing the scoop in it for it to warm, and carried it and the bowl through to the living room.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked. There was already a large bowl of popcorn in the middle of the floor, but I knew no one would miss out on it.

Everyone but Riku yelled yes. He looked around. "I've never actually tried it..." He muttered. Heads snapped around to look at him.

"Roxas! Fix him!" Ven ordered, and I instantly place the water next to the ice cream, followed by the bowls. I popped open the lid of the tub, revealing the light blue treat, and scooped out two spheres before passing the bowl to the silverette, then scooped out more for the rest of us.

As I finished scooping mine, Riku turned back to me, holding out the bowl. "More?"

"Hey, Sora did bring it for sharing." I told him, serving another portion. I grinned. "And from now on, everyone gets their own." I told them, flopping own next to Sora on the sofa and beginning to eat.

* * *

**Word Count: 378**

**I don't own Mouse Trap, so you know.**


	45. Space

**Theme Forty Five: Space**

* * *

We finished the second-last film at two in the morning. Two of us (Sora and Ven) had gotten brain freeze, and I knew I would have to brush my teeth very thoroughly in the morning.

But I wasn't thinking about that. For the last film and a half, I had been distracted by a pain in my side, and I was too busy fighting the signs of the pain to focus. My left hand discreetly clutched my side, trying to numb the pain. It wasn't working.

"... Roxas?" I barely heard that through the pain.

"What was that?" I was relieved that my voice came out normally.

"What did you think of the film?"

"Which one?"

"The one we just watched, Jurassic Park." I was glad Ven felt the need to name the film. I had seen it before, thankfully.

"It was great!" I forced a smile.

"Roxas, are you all right?" I turned to Sora.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You look pale." He said. I almost sighed in relief.

"It's just the lighting." I replied.

"You sound like you're in pain." He added, and I realised that I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. "And you've been really zoned out.

"I'm fine!" I answered, maybe a little too quickly. "I was just staring into space." By now, everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"Hey, Roxas. Can you come through to the kitchen with me? We need more popcorn." Ven asked.

"Sure." I really needed to get away from the suspicions for a minute.

Then, suddenly, I realised. "Roxas, is it the knife?" I froze, trying to ignore the pain.

"No!" I answered, too loudly.

"So it is." Ven sighed.

"It isn't!" I replied, getting slightly nervous.

"Roxas, you expect me to believe that you have half a knife stuck in your side and you're all right?" He asked. "I knew there was something fishy about all of this." He continued. "I just took me a while to piece it all together.

I sighed. "So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Help you. You really should go to the hospital, but if you want, I'll keep this a secret." I was surprised.

"Thanks Ven."

"You're welcome." He gave me a quick hug, then backed up a little, smiling. "We'd better get that popcorn ready..." He mused, heading for the cupboard. I smiled. _I'm lucky to have him as a brother..._

* * *

**Word Count: 432**


	46. Success

**Theme Forty Six: Success**

* * *

It happened the next Thursday. The Thirteenth to be exact. With one week and one day left before school ended for the Christmas holidays.

I was walking down a corridor, heading between English and Physics, when I finally managed it.

* * *

Flashback

_I was between Sora and Riku, in height order without realizing. We were walking towards our next lesson._

"_Are you really sure you're all right?" Sora suddenly asked me._

"_Yeah." I was so dismissive, it surprised me. And I think it sounded convincing as well._

"_Really?"_

"_One hundred percent." I smiled._

"_All right. I believe you now." Sora said._

SUCCESS!_ I yelled in my head. They finally believed me when I told them that lie._

_The I looked at Riku. He hadn't said a word, but there was something in his expression that made me think again. And his eyes, they almost seemed to drill into my mind, trying to figure out what secrets I had locked away._

No. Not a complete success._ I thought, slightly worried._

_Then he smiled. "Let's get to Physics, shall we?" He walked off, and I realised we had stopped int he middle of the corridor. I sighed in relief, then followed him._

End Flashback

* * *

That had been earlier today. I decided that if I should ever choose a lucky number, it should be either one thousand three hundred and twelve or twenty five in honour of the day that I convinced my friends that my mask was the real me, that I didn't have random bursts of pain, and that I didn't wake up in the middle of the night, dripping with cold sweat and fighting not to scream.

_No._ It thought. _It wasn't a complete success._

I sighed, feeling certain that Riku was watching me, and I silently prayed that I wouldn't do anything to give him an excuse to uncover my mask, or my charade.

* * *

**Word Count: 317**


	47. Right

**Theme Forty Seven: Right**

* * *

It was at lunch that I started to debate with myself. I had to wonder whether it was right to keep my friends in the dark. Maybe it was wrong of me to hide the truth from them, and maybe if I told them, they wouldn't leave me. Maybe they would still be my friends.

I sighed. I was lucky. After the Physics lesson I had earlier was break, and after than I was lucky enough to have a free period. One which I was spending on my own, wondering about what I should do.

I sighed, feeling the stirrings of pain in my side. They were becoming more common, as they always did at Christmas. After all, that's when it happened.

* * *

Flashback

_I grinned as I saw the snow. I was too excited to sleep, so I went outside to play. I wore my coat like Mummy always told me, and went outside to build a snowman. I forgot about the door and lost myself in the white snow._

_I played for an hour before I began to get cold. So, I headed for the door. But it was closed! I tugged and pushed, but it wouldn't open. I sat down on the bench on the porch and began to cry._

"_Hello." I looked up. There was a man standing over me. It was too dark to see him. "Are you lost?"_

_I shook my head, knowing better than to talk to strangers._

"_It's not very nice not to talk to people, you know." I looked again. He had a knife in his hand, like the one Mummy used to cut chicken before cooking it._

_I ran from the man, running as fast as I could. My heart was tearing itself out of my chest, beating too fast to count the pulses. I was petrified. I thought he wanted to eat me, I was only eight._

_I tripped on a loose paving stone and went sprawling to the ground, grazing my knees, actually cutting one of them._

_I scrambled to my feet and ran on, panting from both exhaustion and fear. I could here him beside me, hardly even jogging._

_I wanted to scream for help, but I didn't have enough air in my lungs. And I knew I couldn't keep running, I knew I had to hide._

_Suddenly, I saw the park gates, still open even at this time of night, and turned towards them, desperately trying to coax more speed into my legs._

_I ran through the gates, and began to look for a good enough place to hide._

_There, those trees. If I could get to them, I could loose him!_

_I ran for them, dragging out the last dregs of stamina I never knew I had in me, lunging for the trees._

_I made it._

_I twisted through the thick trees, taking shelter behind one. I tried to breathe quietly._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see._

_I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I screamed and fell. I landed, and felt something break. The knife! It was stuck in my side. The man had gone._

_I whimpered, then began to pull myself home, wanting someone to find me..._

End Flashback

* * *

There was an explosion of pain on my right side, feeling like it had when the man had stabbed me.

I was found that night by a woman, going for a jog in the early morning. She thought I was already dead, but called the ambulance anyway. Apparently, I was unconscious and needed a blood transfusion. It was bad. It was too dangerous to break the scab that had formed over my artery, so they left the knife in my side, stitching me back up to heal. The scar was still there, on my right.

And I could never forget that night. That horrible night.

* * *

**Word Count: 646**

**Yeah, I thought you should get to read what happened in full. It's only right.  
**


	48. Promise

**Theme Forty Eight: Promise**

* * *

I sighed. I couldn't do it.

For the last week I've been torn about keeping my promise to myself or not. I couldn't decide. Should I keep it and the secret to myself, and not reveal it to my friends, instead just letting it tear me apart from inside.

Or I could tell them my secret, and have them all turn their backs on me, plunging me into despair and self loathing which would drive me over the brink and make me end my dance myself.

I hated my life. All it is is one one confusion after another. I don't know what I can do any more. Someone other that Ven is bound to figure it out, and then what will happen?

They'd probably hate me more for deceiving them for so long, and I'd have even more reason to kill myself.

I couldn't choose. It was so difficult, I couldn't bring myself to make a decision. I was being torn apart, and I felt sure that I wouldn't be able to hang onto sanity if I didn't decide. And then what? A life of padded cells and routine. Of boredom and madness.

I wanted to break down and cry. I was in my room, the lock turned, everyone else was asleep.

But I couldn't. If I did I wouldn't be able to sleep. And then? I would want to just keep on crying, until I had none left to fall. And after that, I would let myself stay on the bed, starve, wither away until I die, miserably.

I sighed. I would tell them. They had the right to know. Even if they hated me, at least I'd be able to know that I did something good, at long last.

And so, I let my mask fall for the last time.

And even though I cried, even though it was tiny. I smiled.

* * *

**Word Count: 315**


	49. Passion

**Theme Forty Nine: Passion**

* * *

"Guys. I have something I want to tell you."

It was lunch time, the last day of the term. Everyone had noticed my sudden change in personality. When I ate breakfast, I had been silent, barely touching the toast I had made until Naminé had almost forced it down my throat.

Then, throughout the rest of the day I had sat alone in the corner, keeping to myself. In truth, I had been rehearsing what I was going to say now. I wasn't wearing my mask.

"So you haven't gone mute!" Sora joked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I lied. I'm not all right." I sighed, then sat down to join them. "Ven, Nami, you two know this, but when I was eight, on Christmas Eve, I was stabbed." I noticed I had everyone's attention. "The knife got left in my side, and it's been giving me pains from time to time." I told them.

"So you really are not feeling well whenever we ask?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This explains why you hate Christmas." Sora mused. "But why didn't you tell us before?"

This part was the toughest one to explain. "After it happened, I sunk into depression for a little while. You two should remember this."

"Yeah, it lasted about a year..." Naminé muttered.

"Well, I never really got over it. I put on a mask to disguise my pain." I sighed. "The me you all got to know wasn't really me." I stood up. "Goodbye."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sora asked.

"You want me out of your lives, don't you?" I asked, turning around.

That was when I met the biggest surprise of my life. All four of them were hugging me with a passion, one that radiated care and affection.

"Roxas. We would never want you to leave our lives." Sora told me from my left.

"Yeah, you are great!" Ven cheered, his hair blocking everything from site.

"We are not going to abandon you." Riku told me, somewhere on my left.

"Roxas, we love you." Naminé was next to Riku.

"Thank you." An so, I cried again. But this time, the tears were ones of happiness. I thought the dance may end with my death, but maybe that didn't have to be just yet.

* * *

**Word Count: 400**

**This one was the hardest to write, I think.**


	50. True Friendship

**Theme Fifty: True Friendship**

* * *

We walked out of the gates, my Naminé and Ven. The two of them had dragged me to see the school Nativity (I both kicked and screamed), where I saw my work. Mine, Riku and Sora's.

I knew it was going to all be taken down when we got back to school, but I didn't really care.

We headed through the snow, squinting to see through the semi-blizzard that had overtaken the town. What could be better than snow on Christmas Eve? In my opinion, no snow at all.

I walked behind my twins, silent in my dark clothes, hands buried in my pockets._ I guess the dance has ended... _I thought._ The dance ha__d__ ended, and I was coming to a stop. I had never thought it would end.__ Maybe I was at my end as well. _I sighed, my breath a misty patch in the air._ Maybe I should have played my part in the dance, stuck to the routine. Maybe that would have been better for everyone..._

I shook my head, noticing that we'd arrived at Sora's house. The entire ground floor was lit up, the lights reflecting off the necklace Naminé was fidgeting with. I sighed, preparing myself mentally for the overwhelming party Sora had thrown for Christmas. I knew I'd skip on the egg nog and just find a quiet corner and be alone with my thoughts. Maybe Riku would track me down. Neither of us liked Christmas, not seeing the point of it.

Naminé knocked on the door. I hadn't noticed my two siblings head down the drive. I walked up, and was half way there when the door flew open. It was Sora, obviously just after a song (his microphone was in his hand) and practically shouted a greeting to the two of them.

Then he saw me. "Roxas!" He cried, happily, waving. I raised a hand in response, heading forwards. He ushered us in quickly, taking our coats. I saw Riku nod me a greeting as he walked over (kiss on Naminé's cheek, friendly hug with Ven, along with a whisper about not setting Aqua on him) before turning back to me.

He smiled. "I'm glad you came." He gave me a hug, brief but friendly.

"Me too." Sora added, hanging the last coat before walking over, giving me a friendly slap on my back.

I managed a smile, a genuine smile. Our friendship really was a true friendship. It hadn't failed, hadn't faltered at any low. I was happy.

_Who am I kidding? It would have led me to insanity, would have hurt Naminé, Ven, my parents._ _I'm glad I broke the routine._

Because maybe I'm still disturbed what happened, all those years ago, on that terrible Christmas. Maybe I still hurt, still carry all of those wounds. Maybe I still cry myself to sleep. But my mask has finally fallen, and no one minds. Maybe I was the only one still dancing. But not any more. Maybe I'm no longer the only one left, the rest of the dancers had gone, but others had taken their place. So what if that dance had ended? It's time for a new dance begin.

* * *

**Word Count: 534**

**Well, there it is. The end of The Only One Left Dancing. I hope you enjoyed. I know I did.**

**Anyway (I say that a lot, don't I?), I thought I should tell you my original idea for this story. It was going to be just Roxas/Sora friendship, and to be honest, up until the Party theme, it was going to be generally happy. And then, Sora was going to confess a crush on Roxas, which would destroy their friendship and plunge Roxas into depression.**

**... I like writing Angst, all right! It's who I am.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and will review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
